


Superb and Leagues Above

by xBooxBooxBear



Series: Danvid Disasters [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bait, Bondage, David is seriously a precious cinnamon roll, Hostage Situations, Kidnapping, Kinda, M/M, Mild Blood, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Sadism, Threatening life, Violence, dadvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xBooxBooxBear/pseuds/xBooxBooxBear
Summary: When Max goes missing David searches the forest for him and finds that Daniel has kidnapped him. Max is used as leverage to get David to comply with Daniel's demands: showing him how more superior he is.





	Superb and Leagues Above

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mr_Teapot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Teapot/gifts).



> Daniel is reaaaaaally hard to write for me since so little of his actual personality showed in the show so forgive me if he seems ooc. I'm sure Max will be ooc later on but it's hard to write these assholes in these situations so please bear with me.

“Maaaaaaaaaaaaax!”

“Max! Where are you?”

“Max!” David called out with his campers. He frowned, searching the forest for his troublemaking camper. “Now, where is he?”

“Maybe he finally escaped?” Harrison suggested.

“No way! he wouldn’t leave me or Nikki behind.” Argued Neil.

Max was missing. He’d been gone for over an hour. Neil was talking to Space Kid about space while Nikki rolled around in the mud. They’d last seen Max relaxing under a shady pine tree before he vanished.

Both Neil and Nikki searched for their grumpy friend but after ten minutes they went to David.

The camp counselor wasted no time. He ran out of his cabin, Gwen following behind, rounded up the campers and began a search party for the small black-haired boy.

 “Any sign of him?” Gwen asked David.

David shook his head, worry glistening in his green eyes. “No, Gwen, there’s nothing. What if something bad happened to him? What if he is lost in the woods, or-or he fell off a cliff, or a bear got him!?”

“David, David, calm down.” She clutched his shoulders and looked at him firmly. Her purple eyes boring into his emerald. “We’ll find him, okay?” She smiled “If anyone can find him, David, it’s you.”

David smiled. The determination shone brightly. “You’re right, Gwen! We’ll find Max! I’ll search all night if I have to!”

Hours passed and still no sign of Max anywhere. The campers were tired and hungry, so Gwen took them back to camp. David, however, continued to search. There was no way he could sleep or eat knowing something might’ve happened to Max. He trailed along the forest calling out Max’s name while searching for clues. The sun would be setting in a few hours. He had to find him before nightfall. He didn’t want Max to be out here alone in the dark. Guilt would gnaw at him like a dog on a bone.

He walked deeper into the forest, searching for any clues until he finally found one: Max’s little red shoe. David gulped and picked up the shoe. He gasped, searching for any sign of the lost camper.

“Max!” David called out, frantically. “Max, where are you?”

“David?”

The counselor perked up at the distant voice. He glanced around before calling out again. “Max? Max, is that you?”

“David!”

Indeed, it was Max.

David ran toward his voice. He ducked under the tree branches and tripped over some rocks. He reached a river of water that descended into a waterfall below. He called again for Max, hearing the boy from across the log bridge. David carefully climbed up and balanced himself, careful not to glance down, and made his way across. He ran a distance from the log before he called out again.

“Max?”

“David, you idiot, in here!” His voice coming from a tent behind the lanky counselor.

David turned on his heel and ran for the small yellow tent. It was just a short distance away, peeking out from some trees and other foliage. He approached the tent, unzipping it with haste, and found his missing camper inside. Max’s hands where bound behind his back, ankles tied together. His face had a nasty purple bruise and a scratch on his cheek.

His cyan eyes widened at the sight of the redhead. “David, thank God! It’s about fucking time!”

“Max, what on earth is going on here? Why’re you in here?” David asked, crawling inside to help free the boy.

“I was kidnapped, you moron! Hurry up and get me the fuck out of here before that freak comes back!”

“Freak?”

“Crazy Cult Daniel! He was the one that kidnapped me from camp.”

David heart skidded to a halt. “Daniel’s back?”

“That’s what I said!” Max struggled in his restraints. “Get me the fuck out of here, David!”

“Language Max” David tsked. He glanced at Max’s injuries. “Max, did Daniel do this to you?”

“Yeah, he did this shit to me. We can worry about that once we’re out of here! Hurry up!”

“There! Now we need to get back to camp and warn the others.”

“And call the cops so they can take that crazy bat shit to jail! Like they should’ve when he tried to kill us!”

David and Max emerged from the tent and ran. They headed towards the log bridge where Max crossed first. David warned the boy to be careful and followed behind him. Max was preoccupied with his balance that he didn’t notice Daniel.

Max gasped and ran into Daniel. He quickly turned the other direction, but the cultist snatched him by his hoodie and yanked him back, holding him firmly in his grasp.

“Let me go you crazy cultist!” Max demanded, flailing against his captor.

“Daniel, let him go!” David gasped.

Daniel’s blue eyes lifted and landed on emerald. They lit up like a sunset glittering over the sea’s waves. His smile stretched from ear to ear like an elastic band. “David! Hello! I’ve been waiting for you.”

“Daniel, I don’t know what’s going on but please let Max go.”

“I can’t do that, Davey.”

“Why not?” David asked. His eyes fell to Max struggling to free himself from the cultist while spewing out curses.

Daniel chuckled. “I need the boy for leverage of course.” He grabbed Max and held him over the edge of the waterfall.

“What the fuck!?” Max screamed. His little feet dangled over the fall. “Put me down you freak!”

“Daniel! Don’t do this!” David pleaded. He lunged to help Max, but Daniel stepped back and hoisted the boy further out. David stopped and looked at Max with a mix of horror and worry. He glanced back at Daniel whom smirked. “Please don’t hurt Max!”

The blonde’s head tilted to the side. “Oh, I won’t hurt Max. If you do what I say-” He ruffled the black fluffy hair, ignoring Max trying to swat him. “-Max will be just fine.”

David bit his lip. He looked between the cultist to his camper then at the water. If he let go, Max would fall over 50 feet with the possibility of landing on the sharp rocks; he’d surely die. David froze, taking a step back. His eyes worrying over Max whom was freaking out, actually terrified.

The counselor’s head fell, defeated. He knew Daniel would drop Max. He’d almost killed them all if David hadn’t sung his song and unknowingly stopped him. He hadn’t suspected anything bad about Daniel until after he found the newspaper when the ambulance left. He had no choice. He couldn’t risk losing a camper, especially not Max. He’d do anything to keep him safe.

“Okay Daniel. I’ll do what you want but please let Max go.” David agreed, his voice soft.

Daniel’s eerie smile grew. “That’s a good little lamb.” He returned Max to the log but withdrew his dagger and placed it to the boy’s throat. His neck creaked.

“W-wait, aren’t you going to release Max?” asked David.

“Of course not! I told you, sweet David, he’s my leverage. I won’t let him go but if you obey me, I won’t hurt him. Let’s all return back to the tent.”

The ginger sighed in defeat. His eyes found Max’s. The two met, boring into each other’s orbs, trying to decipher what the other was thinking. Emerald fell, and David turned around with Daniel escorting Max behind.

When they returned to the tent, David stood beside it like a puppy in trouble. It was adorable.

“My sweet Davey, care to retrieve the rope from within the tent?” Daniel asked sweetly but both camper and counselor knew it was feigned.

David obeyed when Daniel pushed the blade to Max’s throat, barely cutting the skin, causing the boy to gasp. He climbed out of the tent when he retrieved it and found Daniel and Max next to a lodgepole pine. To the ginger’s dismay, there was a cut across Max’s throat with a leak of blood. Both Max’s hands were held in one of Daniel’s, pinned to his back to prevent him from escaping. The boy cursed and struggled against the cultist.

“Daniel! You said you wouldn’t hurt him!” David protested.

“I wouldn’t intentionally hurt him if you didn’t obey but I will if he tries to escape.” He glanced over at David with a smirk. “How about you tie him to the tree so he doesn’t end up hurting himself further?”

David sighed sadly. He approached Max with the rope and unwillingly tied him. Daniel instructed and observed him bind the boy to the tree. He watched to see if David would pull any tricks in attempt for Max to free himself.

“I’m sorry, Max.” David couldn’t help but apologize when he was face to face with the boy. He finished tying up the boy, giving him another remorseful glance then stared into cold blue. “Okay, Daniel, I did what you wanted.”

Daniel inspected the ropes. After seeing it was strong and tight he smiled at the counselor. “Good job, little lamb.” Daniel’s smile dripped with lust. He took a step closer to David, enjoying the sad, defeated expression. “Now, my sweet sunshine, follow me into the tent-“ He snaked an arm around the counselor’s waist pulled his body closer. David gasped, feeling Daniel’s bulge against him. “-for some adult fun.”

David’s eyes widened.

Daniel reacted quickly, grabbing his wrist and pulling him towards the tent. David fought against the cultist, fear overflowing his body. “No! Daniel, no! Don’t do this! Don’t-”

Daniel slapped him, causing him to fall silent for just a moment. Tears rendered in his eyes from the pain. Daniel yanked on him harder, nearly causing the counselor to fall.

“Hey you fuck! Let him go!” Max cried out, afraid for his counselor’s fate. The way the cultist stared at his counselor, absorbing every detail of his body and the way he touched him, the ten-year-old knew that something bad was going to happen to David. Something worse than Daniel trying to kill them.

Daniel threw David in the tent, kicking him in the face when he tried to crawl out. The cultist threw Max a smug look. “Sorry Max-” His smile stretched across his face, his head tilting and neck creaking. “-but I’ve been wanting to show my superiority to Davey here for a while.”

The cultist ignored the curses and demands from the ten-year-old and entered the tent, zipping it behind. His eyes lidded, lips twisted up in a lustful yet sinister smile. He took in David’s frightened form on the tent floor.

“Oh David, you cute frightened little lamb.” Daniel purred.

“W-why do you keep calling me little lamb?” asked the ginger

“It’s simple. Lambs are easy to control and manipulate. They’re also soft and innocent. Just like you~”

The cultist took a step towards the counselor. David gasped, scurrying back until he pressed against the other side of the tent. He glanced in the direction of Max’s curses.

“Don’t worry about him, David. It’s just about us right now.” He got on all fours and prowled over to him like a lion.

“L-look, Daniel, it doesn’t have to be this way. I know you’re upset that I won the camp song battle and stopped you but-”

Daniel laughed. He reached David, leaning his face closer to the frightened one. He caressed David’s cheeks, enjoying the flinch he received. “Oh, sweet lamb, we both know you weren’t smart enough to stop me alone. You were blind, just like the rest of them. You never would’ve stopped me if your favorite camper wasn’t the trigger for your silly song battle. You may have won the battle but in the end, I will win the war. I’m superb and leagues above you.” He leaned in and pressed his pale lips against David’s ear. “and I’m going to show you.”

He bit down hard on his ear, drawing blood.

David cried out.

The cultist leaned over the wiggling man, reaching for rope. He grabbed David, whom squirmed and fought against the blonde. David managed to kick Daniel off him and crawled for the tent exit.

“Where do you think you’re going, Davey?” Daniel laughed menacingly.

 He reached for the ginger’s ankles, yanking him down, face smacking hard on the ground. David continued to crawl away, but this wouldn’t do. Daniel retrieved his jagged dagger from his back pocket and pierced it through his back hip. David halted his actions instantly, screaming at the pain that flooded through him. The counselor glanced over his shoulder, eyes widening in horror of the dagger’s hilt sticking out of his shirt. His body trembled, seeing the stream of blood flooding down the side of his waist, staining everything in its path.

“I love seeing blood leave the body. Such a lovely reminder how easy it is to drain life.” Daniel laughed. He reached over David, taking advantage of his shocked state. He smiled at the cries that escaped from his mouth at the pressure of his body. He hummed to himself, grasping the skinny arms and pinned them to his back. He retrieved the rope and bound them together. He hummed happily, admiring his handiwork. “You look even better with these ropes, Davey.”

He extracted his dagger from David’s hip, earning another lovely cry, resulting in the child outside to scream his counselor’s name. He flipped his lamb on his back, winning another cry, and took in his prey. His emerald eyes were red and swollen, clouded with unshed tears, but wide with fear. Tears streamed down his flushed cheeks, dripping onto the blanket. Daniel chuckled. He leaned forward and captured David’s quivering lips. He nipped at the bottom lip, smiling at the hoarse gasp, while whispering sweet yet creepy nothingness. His tongue found its way passed his swollen lips and invaded his mouth. He claimed it all, taking in the taste of pure sweet David.

The blonde broke the kiss, a trail of saliva keeping them connected. He brought his dagger to the redhead’s cheek, caressing it with the blade. David winced and flinched at the sharp touch from the tip digging into his frail skin. Fresh tears spilled at the stinging sensation across his face. The dagger trailed over his lips, slicing through them until he reached his chin. Daniel pressed his lips against David’s, smiling at the whimpering. David began spewing more tears, hissing at the pain and grimacing at the copper taste of his blood.

Daniel detached himself from those swollen bleeding lips and removed the absurd yellow bandana from his neck. He grinned at the exposed throat. He leaned in and bit multiple times, enough to leave teeth imprints and draw small droplets. He returned his attention of his blade, digging it back where he left off, the tip slicing down his under jaw to neck. The skin broke, allowing lovely ruby droplets to spout like a little stream. He brought the dagger to his shirt and sliced through the fabric, like tissue paper, leaving a trail of life liquid behind. David squirmed and sobbed underneath Daniel, spewing pathetic pleas for him to stop. The blonde laughed, continuing to split the shirt in two, parting it like the Red Sea. His blue eyes flicked with sadistic glee, admiring the ruby liquid oozing from the lines he left. Red really was David’s color. His hands moved to David’s belt that was when he reacted.

“No!” David shrieked. He thrashed against the man on top.

Daniel frowned. He grabbed a fist full of vibrant hair, earning another yelp to leave his throat. The counselor could feel some of the roots tear from his head.

“Sweet boy, remember what I said about obeying? We wouldn’t want little Maxy to have an accident now-” Daniel cooed, caressing David’s bleeding cheek. He brought the dagger in view, admiring it. His insane blue eyes cast down into horrified green, smirk twisting into a sadistic sneer. “-would we?”

“N-no.” His eyes fell sideways, demeanor defeated. “No”

Daniel chuckled, darkly. He leaned down and captured blood split lips. “Good boy”

The cultist returned his attention to the counselor’s belt. He unbuckled it, tossed it to the side and unzipped his shorts. He removed his boots and socks, also tossing those to the side, then slid off the shorts, earning pitiful whimpers. Daniel bore at David’s nearly naked form then laughed at the Smokey Bear boxers he had on, throwing a mocking comment his way. Daniel enjoyed the embarrassment flaring the already redden cheeks. He removed them after another laugh and absorbed his naked form.

David closed his eyes, not wanting to see lust nor sadism in those cold blues. His eyes flashed open when his legs were spread apart. Panic lightened his eyes, flashing like a struck of lightening. He begged and pleaded with Daniel not to do this. He flailed in fear, earning him a slice across his face. David fell silent but the fear was still ripe.

Daniel unbuckled his own belt and unzipped his trousers. He pulled out his dick, flashing the superior length to the frightened redhead. He did nothing to prepare the counselor nor lube his length. He leaned over and inserted himself fully into David.

David screamed, loud enough for the whole forest to hear. He felt his insides stretch and tear while Daniel’s cock devoured him. The cultist invaded all the way, ripping the rings of muscles, filling him whole. His movements were fierce and quick, each thrust felt like a dagger inside. The pain was excruciating but the blonde didn’t care. In fact, he was enjoying it. He loved the tight feeling of David’s ass wrapped around his cock.

Tears fell from emerald eyes, sliding off his hot bleeding cheeks. His body burned and screamed in pain. He’d never felt such a horrid agony sensation before. The pain from the back of his hip and everywhere Daniel sliced open, merged into the stronger agony, coursing through his body like liquid lava. He couldn’t fight the cries that left his carved lips or screams scraping against his throat. He was a miserable mess and he wanted to die. Especially seeing Daniel rock against him with a face high off lust and a smile oozing sadism.

Daniel’s pace began to pick up. The feeling of him thrusting harshly in his abused entrance did nothing to help the pain. The blonde began sliding almost all the way out then jammed straight back in. The screams from the counselor’s mouth were more furious than before. His mouth was dry from screaming, his body unable to produce saliva, he panted uncontrollably for air to return to his lungs.

Outside the tent, David could hear Max calling for him. He kept repeating his name and yelling for Daniel to stop. He was glad Max wasn’t seeing this. It was bad enough he had to hear it but witnessing his counselor getting raped would surely scar him and that was the last thing he needed.

Max wished he had his hands to cover his ears. He didn’t have to see to know what was happening to his counselor. The hungry moans coming from the freak. The bloody screams and pleas for him to stop from David. It was horrifying to hear. He’d heard David scream many times before, especially when the quartermaster ran him over with the bus, but this was something from a horror movie. And not the cheesy fake ones. This was a scream from someone in horrendous pain. A scream indicating the wish to die and be free from suffering.

He bowed his head down and squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn’t do anything to help David. He couldn’t save his counselor. All he could do was listen to him get raped.

Daniel’s body was dripping with sweat, it painted over him like a second layer of skin. It fell on top of his prey, mixing with the blood oozing out. He opened his lust lidded eyes and smiled smugly. He’d been waiting for this moment for a month. He’d been wanting, waiting to return to the counselor. David had clouded his mind, twirling into an obsession, wanting to get his revenge on David. His obsession twisted into desire. He recalled how cheery and happy the redhead was in every sense of the matter. Not a negative moment in his demeanor. He’d never seen it at any of the camps he’d worked. He was a rare breed of human, his little lamb. It was uplifting, and it fed his desire to destroy him. David was refreshing in his positivity and obliviousness, but he was still a pathetic little nobody. He was a weakling in more ways than one. Using Max as bait was perfect. He was David’s weakness. Of course, David would search high and low for any camper, but he’d risk anything for Max.

The cultist’s thrusts became more rapid, relentless. Indicating he was close. He dug his nails into David’s soft pink flesh, piercing into it. He pounded into the ginger, pulling all the way out only to smash back inside, earning a delicious scream per thrust. His movements were swift then stopped when he came into the counselor. His eyes shut, high off bliss and ecstasy. Conquering David had been more fun than anticipated. He opened his eyes, glancing down at the trembling mess and grinned wickedly.

He opened his mouth to retort something when the sound of dogs barking caught his attention. He glanced towards the exit and frowned at the voices in the distance. The police and their k-9’s. He knew he should’ve killed that hiker from earlier. Max heard them too and began shouting, giving his position away.

Daniel growled and quickly pulled out of David. He had no time to really admire nor flaunt his superiority, but he did have time to say, “Remember this as the day I conquered you, little lamb. I owned you.” He planted a quick kiss on David and winked. He zipped up his pants and fled out the tent just in time for the cops to see him escape.

The cops released their k-9s and chased after the escaping cultist. Not even bothering to realize the soft sobbing from the tent nor the boy tied to a tree.

“Hey someone get me the fuck out of this!” Max demanded, thrashing against his binds.

A lonely sheriff approached the crime scene, noticing Max immediately on the tree. He started cutting through the rope with his pocket knife. “You okay, son? Did that crazy cultist do anything to harm you? Did he do that to your face?”

“He kidnapped me and used me to lure David here.”

“Who’s David?”

“My camp counselor. He’s in the tent. That freak he…he…” Max’s face fell. He cringed at the sounds replaying in his mind. His cyan eyes met the sheriff’s brown. “He’s hurt.”

“Okay, son. I’ll check it out.” The officer went to the tent after he freed Max and overlooked his injuries. He leaned his ear against the tent, listening to the sobs inside. “Hello? David?”

“Y-yes…?” David’s voice cracked and hoarse. Talking through sobs and heavy panting.

“This is Sheriff Bradly. I’m here to help you. Are you alright? Are you hurt? May I come in?”

“I-is Max…okay?” David wept.

Max bore into the tent, listening to the sound of David’s broken voice. All he could do was blink and stare into the tent. “David…I’m fine…are you?”

David didn’t respond.

“David? I’m coming in okay?” Against David’s protests the sheriff entered the tent.

Max watched the sheriff go inside the tent. He didn’t know whether to pursue or not. After a moment, he went inside.

He regretted his decision.

David’s hands were bound behind his back like his previously. He was stripped naked but thankfully the sheriff covered his lower side with his jacket. He had gashes across his face, down his mouth and chin to his stomach, blood flowing down both sides of his body, nearly shading him red. There were bitemarks plaguing his throat, claiming him. The worst of it all were his eyes. Red and puffy, tears falling endlessly and empty with no light gleaming. Max had seen David broken before but never like this.

“David…” was all Max could say.

“Son, I need you to leave the tent while I attend to David, okay? There ain’t nothing here you need to see.”

Max said nothing. He bore into David’s empty eyes. The counselor smiled and nodded at Max, but the smile was fake and didn’t reach his eyes. Of course not, he had no reason to smile.

 He left the tent.

It took a few minutes for the ambulance to arrive after the sheriff radioed it. Max waited outside the tent for the ambulance to show. He was quiet, lost in his thoughts. He overheard the sheriff report that David was losing a lot of blood and was stabbed in the back hip. He’d already lost consciousness from blood loss. Thankfully the ambulance arrived before David’s condition worsened. The EMTs placed him in the stretcher and into the ambulance. Max hopped into the vehicle with them and made for the hospital.

When they reached the hospital, David was escorted into surgery for his hip. Max remained in the waiting room with Sheriff Bradly and gave him his statement. His mind kept replaying the whole day’s event up to the horrid sounds from the tent. He just couldn’t comprehend everything that happened.

Gwen and the rest of the campers arrived a half hour later. The other cops went to Camp Campbell to inform her what happened. Of course, they were discreet in front of the kids. Having no one to supervise the children, they came with her. When they made it to the waiting room, they rushed to Max and Bradly. All the kids asked Max if he was okay while the sheriff informed Gwen what really happened to David. The female counselor began tearing up when she was informed David was raped by Daniel. She vowed to find that mother fucker and make him pay. Bradly then informed her that Daniel had been caught and was on his way to jail. Along with the other charges, kidnapping and rape were to be added.

Gwen peered down at Max. The other kids were talking to him, telling him how worried they were, and he seemed fine, but she could tell he was shaken up from the whole ordeal. It showed in his eyes. She approached the boy and placed her hand on his shoulder. “Max? Are you okay?”

He narrowed his eyes at her and pushed her hand off his shoulder and snarled, “I’m _FINE._ Will you all stop fucking asking me that?!”

“Why don’t you get something to eat?” Gwen suggested. She looked over at the other campers. “Kids, take Max to the cafeteria.”

“I don’t want to eat anything.” Snapped Max.

“C’mon Max, you haven’t eaten since breakfast.” Neil said.

“Yeah, let’s get some grub!” Nikki added.

Max huffed. “Fine.”

Reluctantly, Max left with the campers.

Two hours passed when a nurse came out to deliver the news on David. The nurse was discreet in front of the campers but to Gwen she told everything that happened. They ran a rape kit on him, collecting evidence for court when Daniel went to trial. David was dehydrated and had lost a lot of blood. The dagger had broken the bone hip. They managed to fix it by holding it together with metal pins and stitching him up. He would have to stay at the hospital for 4-6 weeks and maybe if he recovered in time would he be allowed to return to camp.

“Can we see him?” Gwen asked.

The nurse nodded. “He’s awake but only a few of you at a time, okay? We don’t want to overwhelm him.”

Gwen nodded, wiping away her tears. She looked at Max. “Max, do you want to-”

“-I want to see him alone.” Max demanded. Arms crossed, eyes narrowed.

Gwen nodded again. “Okay.”

Max followed the nurse to David’s room. She opened the door and allowed the boy inside. Max walked inside, his cyan eyes fixated on David’s form. He was hooked up to IVs and other machines. His body was adjusted so the pressure wasn’t on his broken hip. He had bandages across his face and wrapped around his neck. He could see his arms were bruised and cut from the rope chaffing his skin. He was in a hospital gown so that was all he could currently view but the nurse said he had stitches from his collarbone to his navel because Daniel had cut him up deeper than they thought.

“David…”

Hearing his name, David opened his eyes and turned to see Max in the doorway. He smiled softly and greeted him. “H-hey Max.”

Max gripped his fists, fighting to control the emotions threatening to show. He walked over to David’s side and glowered at him. He said nothing but bore into those uncertain green eyes.

“Are you-?”

“For the love of God, David, shut the fuck up if you’re about to ask if I’m _okay._ I just have a cut on my neck, cheek and a bruise but look at you! Look at the fucking shit he did to you! I can’t believe that he-” Tears threatened to fall. Max growled and turned his back to David, not allowing him to see. “I’m glad they caught that mother fucker! They should’ve arrested him back when he drank the poisoned Kool-Aid.”

“T-they caught him?”

Max nodded. “Yeah. He’s been arrested.”

It was quiet for a few moments. The only sound came from David’s weeping. Hearing it caused tears to fall from Max’s own eyes. He wiped them away and turned to face David.

“David, why the fuck did you let him do this to you? Why didn’t you fight him or something? I’ve seen you lift heavy rocks above your head and for God’s sake you punched Bonquisha’s new boyfriend and hit him with a chair! Why didn’t you do any of that to Daniel? You could’ve stopped him before he…before he did this to you!”

“You’re right, Max.” David’s voice was soft. “I could have stopped him from what he did, but I couldn’t.”

“What the fuck? Why not? We wouldn’t be here if you stopped him!”

David met Max’s angry eyes. “Then _you_ wouldn’t be here.”

Max froze.

“Oh Max, I know what Daniel did to me-” His lip quivered. He blinked back the tears that threatened to fall. It took him a few tries before he could continue. “-It…it’s going to take some time for me to fully recover both physically and mentally but eventually they will heal.” He held Max’s cyan eyes with his green. “But losing you is something time could never heal. I did what Daniel wanted because I couldn’t risk him killing you. I had to keep you safe no matter the cost.”

Max was at a loss for words. He folded his arms and looked away angrily. Tears threatened to fall. He sniffed, keeping them in, but eventually they fell. Max glanced back at David. He grumbled for a moment but then gently wrapped his small arms around David’s waist.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I did okay for my first Camp Camp fic lol
> 
> For you Fran <3


End file.
